Anything We Do
by Catherine Drake
Summary: Trails the marauders through their years at Hogwarts. How they met, the first pranks, getting in trouble, et cetera...
1. Default Chapter

Before you lovely people read this, I would like you all to read this, all right?

I'm working quite hard on this, and I'm hoping for it to span over the seven years of school and even out of school, but I would like your input on something. The biggest time gap I have planned is only one month. Would you rather my gaps be shorter than that? Or do you enjoy long gaps in the story where it skips from one year to two years later? Personally, I think that chops up a story, but if nothing important happens in the time that is skipped, do you feel that it is necessary to at least write a little to show that they were, in fact, alive during that time?

Also, I took special liberties with the appearance of the 11-year-old marauders. For one, Sirius will have a bowl cut until the middle of second year. Remus's hair will definitely have odd growth periods, and his eyes are brown but change to yellow as the full moon grows near. James will shave his head during their years on occasion and both Sirius and Remus will obtain ponytails at one point in time. Peter will, most likely, not be an important factor until their third year, when he will become a marauder in full.

There are other things that I took to my own interpretation, but I'll leave that up to you to find.

This fan fiction WILL contain slash between Remus and Sirius; I won't lie. I've had this planned since before I wrote the prologue down. If you enjoy reading up until then, but would rather I not turn it into fluff-mania, tell me, and I will try my best. Most likely, it will have its moments where it is sickeningly sweet and others where you can barely perceive that the two like each other more than just friends.

I will try my best to keep this PG-13, and I will not write a sexual encounter between the two unless it is

absolutely necessary. Or, I may, and will just tell you that it is there and if you want it to e-mail me.

That having been said, I hope you enjoy the prologue of "Anything We Do"

* * *

Anything We Do

Prologue- Changing

PG-13

* * *

Remus was terrified and exhausted; his breath came in shallow gasps, and the muscles in his legs burned. His small, six-year-old body felt nearly ready to give up, even though he had not been running long. It was not for lack of fear but for lack of athletic ability. The thing chasing him gained ground easily, its four paws thundering loudly on the frozen ground.

Spotting a small alcove, he dove, hiding his small body in the crevice created by rocks jutting from the ground. Remus curled into an upright fetal position as far back into the space as he could manage. A sharp rock jutted out and into his side; he knew it would bruise, but a bruise was more welcome than becoming a beast every month. Tears of fear poured down the young one's face as soft sniffing could be heard near the cave's entrance, the werewolf having located its prey.

A large, furry body moved past the concave entrance, pausing momentarily before passing and walking away, the large feet now strangely quiet. There was silence, but Remus was not fooled. He knew that the wolf was there, waiting for the young child to feel secure in his surroundings and make the mistake of slipping his small head outside the safety of his hidey-hole. He never wanted to know the pain of canine jaws closing around his body--any part.

He wanted his parents, but they were the reason he was out here. No, they hadn't placed him out here cruelly; they had told him not to go outside. Being the child he was, he disobeyed. He never thought anything would come of it, but this was one of those times the "its for your own good" speech had been truthful.

But now, his parents were out, and his babysitter thought she was safe in the knowledge that the six-year-old was tucked into his warm bed. She thought he was being a good child and reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn.

He shuddered and whimpered softly. He hadn't known how much time had passed, but he could hear a wolf's howl. He fought with sleep as the sky began to lighten up, the first rays of morning making themselves known. _Didn't werewolves turn back at the first sight of sunlight?_ Remus's hand felt out a small rock as quietly as possible and he threw it as far as his cramped arm and gravity would allow. The rock landed normally and all was still.

Remus swallowed, suddenly noticing how dry his mouth was, and unwrapped his stiffened muscles from their uncomfortable position before slowly and painfully crawling out of the small alcove. He had no time to react when the wolf pounced on him, claws piercing the child's shoulder. He caught a glimpse of yellow eyes before the pain registered in him mind and engulfed it; the wolf's teeth buried themselves in the flesh at his side.

Remus's screams were soon matched by the wolf's, cries of which should have never been allowed to breach the animal's throat. Teeth were no longer lodged in his side but the pain was overwhelming and Remus continued screaming and crying along with the man, whose bones popped back into place with sickening noises.

And then, all that was left was Remus's hoarse crying before shouts and footsteps entered into the scene and the weight of the man was ripped brutally away. Through hazy eyes, Remus caught glimpses of a tearful man, blood smeared on his body like the clothing he did not have.

In that instant, Remus forgave him. The remorse that shown in the man's crying eyes was enough to forgive but not forget. He would never be allowed to forget; he would be left with the curse to prove it.

All was black.

* * *

That's done. What did you think? You will not wait more than two weeks before the next post, I promise. So...I will have the next chapter up before September 6th, count on it.

To clear up something, I do not own Remus, although I do hope to claim the scenario created within this chapter.

Please review. I won't quit if I get no reviews, but I would like to know what you think. Am I moving too quickly? Is this too slow? Is it confusing? Ask me any question you like and I will, most likely, answer it if I have thought that far ahead, all right?


	2. Firsts

A whimper flew from ripe lips as hands came up to bat at the offender that threatened to rip him from his all but peaceful slumber. "-ey! Wake up!" broke through the nightmarish haze that seemed cast upon the young werewolf. A shudder wracked the slight frame and eyelids fluttered open violently to reveal honey-brown eyes that bordered more on yellow. The orbs stared for a few moments, unseeing to their surroundings.

"Are you all right?" said the same voice that had been the catalyst for Remus's wakefulness. Bright eyes shifted and met brilliant blue. Sapphire, for that is the only reasonable word to describe such a marvel, eyes connected with a useful face, black hair in a "bowl cut" and a fifteen-thousand watt smile.

"I-I'm fine," Remus told blue-eyes quietly when the question processed fully. He looked down at small, graceful hands that played idly with the hem of a well-worn blue-checkered shirt.

Noticing the awkward motions of the small pre-teen, black hair and blue eyes took the opportunity to introduce himself. "I'm Sirius Black, although you can just call me Sirius and not any of that 'Mr. Black' stuff that Adam and the house elves say all the time. I'm a first year, but I do have a few relatives already attending Hogwarts...who are you?" he managed, a small lisp present as he talked.

"I'm Remus Lupin..." said the small werewolf carefully, eyes looking up only momentarily before returning to his lap.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Remus!" said Sirius, seemingly oblivious to Remus's shy nature. "Your eyes are really cool, did you know that? They look kind of like the moon...you know, the one in the sky at night?" Remus's eyes widened, but he gained control over his face quickly and looked up at Sirius.

"I-I've never noticed before..." he lied with no reason to. He wanted this black-and blue boy to be a friend if it was at all possible.

"Well they do," Sirius said, laughing. "They're pretty cool, moony, pretty cool..."

"Moony?" asked Remus, confused.

"It's a nickname. Pretty good, if I do say so, myself! If you don't like it, I won't use it, though," said Sirius in a tone that suggested he would be disappointed if he wasn't allowed to use the nickname he had so carefully chosen.

Remus, having never had one before, decided to give this nickname thing a try. After all, he had never had friends whom he knew well enough to want a nickname from and here was the perfect chance to have a friend.

"I like it," he said honestly, "I've just never had a nickname before." Remus didn't stop the small smile that graced his features.

"All right, then, Moony!" Sirius would most likely have continued with inane chatter had not the compartment door flown open, a boy with extremely messy black hair stepping into the train car.

"There you are, old Sirius, pal!" the other black-haired boy exclaimed, a wide, mischievous smile on the youth's face. He turned to Remus and whispered loudly, "Never leave this chap alone, he'll wander off at the slightest taste of boredom if you don't keep the dog locked up!"

Sirius pouted, having had no trouble hearing the stage whisper. "I'm not that bad! Honestly, you'd think I'd left him multiple times in multiple places or something similar."

The newcomer mock-glared at Sirius. "You have," he said crossly. Taking the conversation on a 360 degree spin, the boy said, "By the way, my name is James. James Potter." Sirius just shrugged and grinned comically.

"Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, directing the question toward Remus, turning blue eyes onto honey.

"Very much so. My parents told me much about it, but I guess you have to experience it to get the full force of Hogwarts.. ." said Remus, a small smile living on his face now. Sirius appeared to think for a few moments before hopping up and grabbing James, dragging him to the opposite side of the compartment where they proceeded to have a whispered debate about something of, seeming, importance. The two broke up, both grinning and looking at Remus, whose eyes shifted from one boy to the other.

"I heard there have been some very nice pranks pulled in all the years that Hogwarts has been alive," said Sirius, smiling. "James and I are going to try and beat them...and I think that you would be of great service to our noble cause." James, next to him, nodded.

Remus was shell-shocked. He had just met the two young wizards, and he was already being included as a...friend? All he knew, right now, was that he desperately wanted friends. Consequences aside, Remus knew he would do anything Sirius asked of him up until it would get someone killed. When he realized they the two were waiting for a response, he nodded his head slowly, his smile growing larger.

"Yes!" Sirius yelled, startling a large owl that none of the boys had noticed. "You won't regret this, mate! You'll be terrific, I swear it, Remus!" Having never been called anything that remotely resembled 'terrific', Remus blushed prettily, which Sirius took great joy in noticing.

It mattered not to Remus that his secret would probably be found out by these smart boys. He finally felt included, which is what he had hoped for since he was very small and his problem had first been acquired. He could only hope that they would live long, healthy lives in which they would always be friends. For the rest of the train ride, the three boys talked about meaningless subjects to pass the time.

**--------------------------**

The line of first years that filed into the great hall filled the entire room with a tense reverberation throughout, even making some of the second and third years nervous for this years' newcomers--and they had done this in the years previous. From the back of the hall, a lone surveyor took a chance and cast his glance about the hall, his stance not unlike his heir's, although less strict. He noticed the small children and basked in their terror, although he knew it was cruel to do so.

His eyes, though, hit something that should not have been--three smiling faces in a sea of nervous apprehension. One such face belonged to a black-haired youth who would surely be a nuisance in the coming years--good thing this was his last. The boy was making faces and obviously telling an enthralling story; the movements of his body suggested such.

Another boy, enraptured by the storyteller, also possessed black hair, although his hair flew in every direction, and the observer could not help but wonder what the boy's parents must think about his lack of hair care. This boy's features were set in a wide grin, leaving no room to guess how these two were related--they were obviously twins (albeit fraternal), and Marcormic Ferrell felt distaste immediately for the pair.

His eyes flickered to the last of the threesome, a boy the same age who looked worried beyond his years. His smile, although pure, seemed etched with lines of age not becoming of such a young face. His light brown hair was cut the shortest of the three--at a length of barely an inch long--but he stood more gracefully, almost as if he were part cat.

Marcormic's eyes were drawn away from the children by Professor McGonagall's sudden presence as she carried in the Sorting Hat for the use of sorting the newest additions to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
